A navigation apparatus outputs visual information such as map, route, and facility information. Generally, the visual information is displayed on a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display provided for a vehicle's center console. In this manner, the visual information is transmitted to the driver. Such display apparatus provided for the center console necessitates the driver to frequently move his or her line of sight. The driver may overlook the information displayed on the display apparatus.
To solve this problem, the proposed technologies display navigation images in an instrument panel (see patent documents 1, 2, and 3).
For example, the technology disclosed in patent document 1 provides a display apparatus, which uses a whole instrument panel without a mechanical meter. The display apparatus displays a needle-type meter image (analog meter image). The display apparatus displays a navigation image as well as the meter image, allowing a driver to view both images with minimal movement of his or her line of sight.
The technology disclosed in patent document 2 also provides a display apparatus in an instrument panel. The display apparatus displays both a digital meter image and a navigation image. Also in this case, a driver can view the meter image and the navigation image with minimal movement of his or her line of sight.
The technology disclosed in patent document 3 provides a liquid crystal display apparatus between mechanical meters. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays a navigation image. Also in this case, a driver can view the meter indication and the navigation image with minimal movement of his or her line of sight within the same instrument panel.                Patent Document 1: JP-2004-157434A        Patent Document 2: JP-H11-51686A        Patent Document 3: JP-2004-251722A        
The above-mentioned technologies disclose or suggest no consideration for a time sequence to display the navigation image in the instrument panel in relation to the meter image or indication.
Let us compare the meter image or indication (hereafter referred to as a meter image or the like) with the navigation image. The meter image or the like provides more important information for a driver.
When the meter image or the like and the navigation image are displayed simultaneously, the driver may less attentively recognize the meter image or the like that should be more important than the navigation image. The navigation image especially attracts the driver's attention. For example, a map display generally contains a large amount of information, provides a fine image, and uses many colors. Consequently, the driver tends to less attentively recognize the meter image or the like than the navigation image.
Simultaneously displaying the meter image or the like and the navigation image provides an unattractive visual effect and tends to make a driver inattentive to a display content.